<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Lawyer by hattiefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974405">The New Lawyer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattiefox/pseuds/hattiefox'>hattiefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ozark (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Season 3 Spoilers, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:52:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattiefox/pseuds/hattiefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This story takes place after season 3 of Ozark and contains spoilers for the finale of the third season.)</p>
<p>Marty and Wendy are home from Mexico and anxiously await the arrival of their new lawyer. Much to their surprise, this new lawyer is young, charming, and surprisingly friendly. Wary of her motives, Wendy has no choice but to start to trust her--for now. </p>
<p>Hopefully part one of a series!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Lawyer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their “trip” to Mexico had been short, but was seared in the memories of Marty and Wendy Byrde as they arrived back home. Helen’s death had been unexpected, gruesome, and jarring--the stickiness of her blood and insides coating her hair left Wendy nauseated each time it flashed in her mind, which was often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a shaky breath as she sat outside, whiskey in hand. Her hair was wet from the shower she’d taken, an hour-long scrubbing that left her skin and scalp raw. She winced as she adjusted her position, crossing her legs and sipping her drink. She heard the sliding door open and then close, and soon Marty was in the chair next to her with a drink of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably talk about it,” he whispered, but Wendy didn’t look at him. Her gaze crept to their dock, the water moving slowly, like gel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few moments, not knowing where to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you talked to Charlotte?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re fine,” Wendy said, sighing. “I don’t know what they’ll tell Erin. I didn’t ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even think about Erin.” Marty rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “The cartel must know she’s still out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy shrugged. “I’ll tell the kids when they come back tonight that they can’t see her anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is she going to do when Helen doesn’t come back home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy looked at Marty, her eyes glazing over. “I don’t think she’ll be given much time to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marty sucked in a breath, his throat closing slightly. “Jesus, Wendy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their trip had been quick, Navarro quickly letting them know that he had chosen them--their enterprise, their loyalty--and wanted more. They were to expand the casino, start opening hotels, and Wendy, to Marty’s dismay, would need to take a front seat in their political affiliations. Becoming more public would open them up to more investigation, but would also shield them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fame,” Navarro had said, leaning over the table and staring at Wendy with dark eyes, “allows for protection. Less room for mistakes.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were what Wendy saw each time she closed her own. She swallowed now as she stared at the water, clutching the glass in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When does the new lawyer show up?” she asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marty shook his head. “Your guess is as good as mine. He just said ‘soon.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car pulled up a few hours later, the same dark SUV that Helen had arrived in. Wendy saw it out the window and immediately felt her stomach tighten, her palms starting to sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marty,” she called out once, and she heard the sliding door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy walked to the front door, opening it with trembling hands. Marty placed a hand on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right behind you,” he said. She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside they both waited in front of the door as the car engine turned off. Through the tinted windows they could see the outline of someone in the driver’s seat, but couldn’t make out anyone else. That somehow made Wendy feel a little better--they only had to deal with one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In another couple moments the driver’s door opened, and Wendy did everything she could to stifle a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was young. Couldn’t be any older than 30. Long, dark hair with a slight wave to it. Her olive skin was smooth, and her figure was slim and highlighted beautifully by a dark blue suit. But it was her eyes--light and sparkling--that left Wendy speechless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she approached the two, hands in her pockets. Her smile was sly but somehow genuine, and made Wendy want to smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she said finally, stopping a few feet from Wendy. “I’m Cameron Parker, your new lawyer. I assume you were expecting me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was low, calm. It had a syrupy texture to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marty Byrde. This is my wife, Wendy.” Wendy was sure she could hear the surprise in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I come in?” Cameron said, gesturing to the front door, which they had left wide open. “Won’t take up too much of your time. I just wanted to get to know you a little before we jump into all the boring stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile was almost goofy, Wendy realized. Or maybe that’s just how it made her feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Wendy said, clearing her throat. “Come on in.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re from Chicago, I heard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Wendy said, handing Cameron a mug of black coffee and taking a seat across from her at the kitchen table. “We lived in Naperville, actually, but Marty worked in the loop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marty sat between them at the head of the table, his face calm but his brow slightly furrowed. “Yeah, can’t say I miss the commute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t either. I lived in Rogers Park for a couple of years, and didn’t ever want to venture out around rush hour. People just pour in and out of that city.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled again, taking a sip of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you--uh,” Wendy clasped her hands together on the table. “Where do you live now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I guess,” Cameron laughed, shaking her head. “But I was living in Michigan, east side of the state. The winters are even worse than Chicago’s, if you can believe it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There should be a tension in this room, Wendy thought as she tried not to stare at Cameron, legs crossed under the table and hands around the mug Wendy had given her. Why didn’t she feel afraid? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our kids should be home soon,” Marty said, glancing at his wife. “We haven’t seen them since...we arrived home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy knew he was trying to get her to leave, but she didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yeah, Charlotte, right? And Jonah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marty swallowed. “Yep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They seem like great kids, from what I’ve heard. And they were close with Erin, is that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy inhaled sharply, her fingernails digging into her palm. “They saw each other pretty often, yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron nodded, seemingly unfazed. “It’s good to have other teenagers in town, I’m sure. I used to visit my grandmother when I was little, she lived down in Kentucky. And I remember just being so bored out of my mind, until I met this girl a year younger than me who lived a mile away. It was this tiny little town and she and I were the only two kids, but it was perfect. We became best friends fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy looked at Marty, who was staring at Cameron, mouth slightly open. Her surprise probably mirrored his. What the hell was this girl trying to do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Cameron.” Wendy took a deep breath and leaned forward slightly. “We...haven’t had the easiest time here, in the Ozarks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron nodded, her eyes soft and concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, uh…I guess we just weren’t expecting someone like you from the cartel. Everything that happened in Mexico, and even before that--it’s just hard to believe they would send someone so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron raised her eyebrows, smirking. “Lovable?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy let out a small chuckle. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron nodded, taking another sip of coffee and placing it on the table. She paused for a moment, then looked up at Marty, then at Wendy. It looked like she was trying to decide on something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Navarro appreciates you both,” she said finally. “He recognizes that you’ve made sacrifices for him, and he doesn’t take that lightly. You haven’t lost him a ton of money. In fact, you’ve done the opposite, which is why he wants you to expand. But most importantly--” she looked down briefly, folding her hands in her lap-- “You haven’t tried to run. He values that loyalty, and he values intelligence. He knows you won’t make any stupid mistakes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do we need you?” Wendy said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron’s smile returned, full and joyous. “For emergencies, definitely. And for any help you might need. It’s always good to have a lawyer in your back pocket, right? Especially when we start on the hotels--it’s going to be a lot of paperwork, business meetings--and I want to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy nodded, feeling a sudden jolt of emotion in her chest. She swallowed, steadying herself. “Well, we are thankful for the help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Cameron said happily, standing up from the table and pushing in her chair. “I’ll get out of your hair here, but thank you for having me.” She grabbed her mug and made her way to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t even worry about that,” Wendy said, standing up and reaching a hand out to take the mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it,” she said kindly, walking to the sink and placing it inside. She came out of the kitchen and walked towards the front door, hands in her pockets once again. Marty stood up and he and Wendy both followed her, standing in the doorway as she unlocked the SUV and opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a driver?” Wendy couldn’t help but ask, crossing her arms. Marty placed a warning hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron poked her head out from the side of the door. “That’d be silly,” she said with a wink. “Thanks again for inviting me in. I’ll come around to the casino tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got in the SUV and closed the door. Marty and Wendy watched as the car roared to life, then pulled slowly out of their driveway. When she was gone, Marty let out a long sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not what I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy scoffed. “You can say that again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy felt Marty’s hand fall from her shoulder as he walked away, but she couldn’t pull her eyes from the driveway, from where Cameron had stood just thirty seconds before, her eyes gleaming with something Wendy couldn’t quite put her finger on--joy? Mischief? Innocence? But surely this girl had a dirty track record to be working for Navarro. Wendy shook her head, briefly closing her eyes, the image of darkness in Navarro’s eyes in Mexico now replaced by the light of Cameron’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curiosity, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wendy realized when she opened them again. That look in Cameron’s eyes was pure curiosity. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>